Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom
by Scarlet Royal
Summary: Kate's world is literally blown up as a stalker prevails in his hunt. Now that she is living with Castle, she is forced to confront the realization that the author captures more than her imagination. Or will it be too late? My Castle 2 night event take
1. Place My Heart Called Home

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is my interpretation of the 2 night Castle event coming up. If you don't know what the two upcoming episodes are about here we go: (***spoiler alert***) Kate is being pursued by a bomb wielding stalker who has a crazed obsession with the _Heat Wave_ character, "Nikki Heat," and her real life inspiration.

Phew, with that out of the way, we can go to the story. It speaks for itself.

It's told though the 1st person accounts of Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. I think it's different and I hope you like seeing inside their heads and their feelings for each other as much as I loved writing this.

**Chapter 1: Place My Heart Called Home**

**Richard Castle**

_Prologue:_

I can remember, days back in the summer, Alexis asked me a question that stumped my very being. She asked, "What if you never met Detective Beckett?" I looked up at her from my work on _Heat Wave_ and I began to sooth the lines that were forming in my brow. I was perplexed.

"What do you mean by this?" After all, cowards answer questions with questions.

"I don't know," she replied, in a tone of voice I couldn't read. I could tell she was searching for a deeper truth. "I just want to know what your life would be like without her."

I sat there stupefied. I though and thought of the correct answer to give my daughter, but when I finally looked up from my desk to answer her, she was gone.

Apparently, almost an hour had passed.

When I look back on that day, I think I could not give her an answer because I genuinely did not know who I would be without that savvy female detective. She danced into my life and I came plummeting into hers in a bizarre twist of fate that I am thankful for. Now that Kate has an assassin stalking her because _I chose_ to use her as an inspiration (not muse mind you…wink wink) for my books, I am forced to confront the inevitable questions that surround my already thought-clouded mind.

What if I never met Detective Beckett? Why did I put her in danger with that dedication page? Why am I irrevocably in love with the mysterious and lovely soul of Kate Beckett? Lastly, there is the most dangerous question of all:

What if this assassin kills Kate Beckett?

I found myself racing outside of Kate's apartment. It was full speed ahead and I was already losing steam because of the state of my physical fitness (or lack thereof). When I finally regained some breath, I speed dialed Kate with the dreadful news. Thank God she picked up.

"Beckett!" I shouted, "You need to get out of your apartment right now! Out now…questions later!"

I waited nervously as Kate's spit-second pause began to drag into lifetimes.

"Castle, I am fine right where I am. Do you think that I would not know if there is a bomb in my house?" With a heavy lather of sarcasm she added, "Wait, and let me check under my bed…"

I could tell from Kate's voice that she felt this was Richard Castle "crying wolf." Perhaps she was skeptical about my intentions. After all, I did offer for her to live securely at my house for the time being. Without hesitation she turned me down flat…all eleven times.

"Beckett, please listen to me! There is a bomb in your house! The precinct has the evidence that there IS A BOMB!"

I shouted so hard that I felt my head begin to get dizzier than it already was. I was about to reach the end of the block, when I heard a scream over the telephone.

"I hear a beeping!" Kate screamed. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Get out of there!" I commanded. My pulse sky rocketed as I almost made it to her building. I could hear Kate's nervous and heavy breathing on the other line. _"Hold on,"_ I thought.

"Richard," she said. Her quieted words slashed through the chaos. "I need to tell you something…I-"

Then, the line went dead. Overhead, a loud ear-splitting explosion erupted above me. Fire, ash, and ruble reigned down from the sky in a volcano-like explosion.

All I could do was scream her name in the dead night.

"KATE!"

[][][]

I still I don't know how long I sat on that pavement; horror stricken on my face that stared blankly at the flaming apartment (probably longer than I should have). When the paramedics arrived to take care of the mass of people harmed in the accident, I followed a younger guy in his 30's who was racing into the building. The sad part was there were so many people running that nobody could see me dash into the building.

As I cautiously made my way up the stairs, I was stopped by a fireman clambering up the steps.

"You better get down until the fire is controlled," he pleaded. "I think it won't be long because it appears that the bomb created more of a state of mass chaos verses a fire."

I quickly counteracted his statement. "I am the member of the bomb squad," I lied. Then I got even more creative, "Plus, my fiancé lives in apartment 205. I have to see if she is okay. I am not going back without her."

Finally, after preciously lost seconds, the fireman moved aside and let me through. "Remember this is _your_ doing," he warned. "If you, or-heaven forbid- you fiancé does not come out alive, this is on _your_ dime."

I let out a heavy sigh and quickly scaled the stairs, "Boy, am I aware of that," I replied to the fireman.

[][][]

When I finally made it to Kate's apartment, there was no need to open the door. The bomb blasted it open for me. Finally, I came to where a table (one could guess) used to be. On the floor, there was a shattered picture. It was Kate and her dead mother. Then it struck me: has Kate joined her?

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and I pulled on it really hard. Kate is not dead. Kate is not dead.

That was what I kept telling myself.

"KATE! KATE! KATE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed it over and over. I was like a broken record in this horribly mangled room.

"Kate, don't leave me! Please, please, please!" I finally crumpled into the floor in frustration and depression. Nearby, an open window blew hot ashes over my head but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Kate Beckett was dead and it was entirely my fault.

From my lonely place on the floor, I saw something that still haunts me to this very day. I saw a hand coming out of a closet door. It was pale, sheet white and bleeding profusely.

It was Kate Beckett's.

I went over and forced myself to open the door. I will never forget what I was seeing. I will never forgive myself either.

**Kate Beckett (Moments earlier)**

The other day Lanie told me to seriously consider staying at Castle's house for security because of my stalker. I told her to, "seriously consider some support groups and a certified mental specialist." I can't help but feel _dead _wrong, right now as I am scrambling to the closet. Time is ticking away. I can hear the bomb beeping from where it was hiding under my bed. As these events race through my mind, I know that I won't make it out the door, so I decided to belt to the closet, so the door could take most of the impending explosion's force.

Finally I made my way in there and I quickly slammed the door shut. I said a silent prayer and breathed into the phone. "Richard," I said. His first name was foreign on my tongue. I closed my eyes for a split second and I thought about letting Rick know how I felt about him. I was always indifferent about that, but in this instant, this notch of time, it felt right for the first time. After all, I would not have to live and see his reaction anyway. Hell, I'll go for it. "I need to tell you something…I-"

That was when I heard a noise louder than anything in my entire life. It was a booming sound that tore at my eardrums. I screamed and threw the phone as the closet door was being ripped off its hinges.

I was left to the mercy of the flying debris. I could feel the place I called home begin to demolish. It came at me in commanding force…to tear me apart.

**Richard Castle (Present)**

"Kate? Are you okay? Please answer me."

I shot a hundred different commands at Kate, but I wanted her only to do one thing: do anything. I kneeled down and pushed aside some trench coats that fell on top of her in the explosion. When I got to her, I picked her up, and cradled her light frame in my arms. Then I put her arms over my shoulder.

"Kate?" I whispered. I felt a tear fall from the side of my face as I caressed her cut face. When she did not respond to my voice, or my touch, the tears come down in a larger stream. "Kate, why, why, why?" was all I could say.

When I forced myself to look down at her lovely, but broken face, I decided to place a kiss on her cheek.

"They say love is eternal," I whispered to myself. "Now, I know that's true."

**Kate Beckett **

It's one thing to have a bomb planted in your house and for it to effectively harm you. That is a bizarre event in and of itself. Another thing that was even more bizarre was the blurry scene that was coming into focus around me.

I could still feel pain (hell yes). I could also feel the unmistakable brush of lips on my face. They were strangely familiar and they brought a beautiful rush through my heaving body.

Was this heaven? If it was, it was pretty satisfactory.

I changed my mind when I realized that I was being cradled by Castle. Apparently, I was in hell. Castle probably decided to take me with him.

I was about to open my eyes, and say something, but he began to caress my face. It wasn't like I wanted to play dead so he wouldn't stop, but I did wait a moment to…um…collect my thoughts.

"Castle?" I finally asked. I realized that despite the pain running through my body, I was getting pretty comfortable in Castle's arms. Maybe a bit too much.

"Kate!" He immediately began to wipe what appeared to be tears and he embraced me so hard that I was surprised he didn't spill my internal organs. When he was done with the embrace, he began to analyze my body language and he let me out of the cradle. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "I just got…you know…I wanted to hold you and…"

"Its okay, Castle," I smiled. "Glad I'm still here. Thanks to your phone call, I am alive."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if I didn't know you, you wouldn't have a stalker because Nikki Heat would not have existed."

I sat across from him and assessed his saddened blue eyes. "Well," I replied. "I think all great things in life come with risks. You just have to take them."

For the first time that night, he smiled. "Are you saying that being an inspiration for my story is a great thing in your life, or knowing me as a whole is better?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and responded by saying, "I will leave that to your discretion."

I watched his face display a Cheshire cat grin and I couldn't help but laugh. Finally, his face took on a more serious tone and he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Do you promise me that you will answer this question truthfully?" he asked. For a second I found myself lost in his blue eyes and their moral severity before I could answer.

"What is the question?" I asked. Like Rick always told me, _'Cowards always answer questions with questions.'_

Castle took a deep breath. "What were you going to say on the phone? You know, before it clicked dead. What did you have to tell me?"

I thought for a moment. Should I really tell him what I was going to say? Or, should I bluff it?

I didn't have to think long because Ryan and Esposito swept into the room.

"Kate!" Ryan shouted, "You're alive?"

"Hello Captain Obvious." I gave him a handshake. I also painfully stood up from the ground. I felt like I was going to fall over.

"I think we should get out of this semi-burning apartment." Ryan observed, as he saw a couple weakly burning coals.

I glanced over to Rick and it was a funny sight. I could tell that when Castle realized he forgot he was in a burning building, it amused him. He looked over to me and winked, "Gee, you're so mind-consuming that you make me forget that I'm in a burning building."

"Oh, Castle's here, too," observed Esposito. "Innnnteresting…"

I finally lurked over to where he was standing and I straightened out the whole situation. "Castle came into the building looking for me. He wasn't staying here when the explosion happened."

"Oh, dang it," Ryan said. "Ryan took out his report folder and crossed out some handwritten lines. "So much for that story, it would have been a good one, too."

As Castle, Ryan and Esposito began to bicker about the _true_ events of the day, I made my graceful exit to the precinct. There were some first aid kits, couches, and refuge there; the kind of refuge that protects you from your true feelings.

And, of course, it helps deny that you secretly wouldn't mind living with a charming writer…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we are getting to everyone's favorite part. Is Kate taking a trip to the Castle manor? Find out next chapter where get a glimpse into some other character's heads.

P.S. I have this crazy plan to try and update throughout the day today and before the upcoming episodes. I plan to finish this…

If you can, please bestow a review! This is a crazy writing endeavor and feedback would be lovely!


	2. Leap of Faith

Explosive new chapter to an explosive plot! (Anybody get the pun there? *da da dum…crash*)

I hope you continue to enjoy the story! This is my favorite chapter so far…great ending (P.S. no peeking).

* * *

**Leap of Faith**

**Lanie Parish**

I watched my girl sitting on a chair in the precinct. Beckett was fussing over a gauze band-aid she was trying to put on her wrist and kept falling off. Call my psychic, or call me crazy, but when I heard about the explosion, I knew she would find her way back here.

"Girl, let me help," I said. I tried to move to her exhausted frame. She looked like she had the living daylights scared out of her…and rightfully so.

She tried to manufacture a smile. "I am okay, Lanie," Kate said, as she dropped the gauze on the floor. "I've got it."

"Looks like it," I joked. I sat next to her at her desk and began to lay down the law of what was about to happen.

"You know, Kate," I said, "There are a time and a place for everything. There is a time to accept and a time to let go."

"Is this about living with Castle?" Kate objected. I could tell she still had her interrogative detective mood on.

"Well, let's talk about that then," I put my elbow on her desk and let my tired head rest in my palm. "Kate you are a detective and you're always searching for evidence. So, I have some legitimate reasons as to why you should stay at Castle's house. Can you hear me out?"

Kate slowly nodded.

"Okay then," I began. "Number one: You can't stay with me because I have absolutely no security whatsoever at my apartment, a twin-sized bed, and even if you were willing to brave that…um…I sleep talk. So, unless you want to know how many ulcers the poor cadaver of John Smith had in his stomach…I would suggest other lodgings."

Kate laughed, but then returned to a more serious face. "I can't live with Castle," she admitted. "It's just something I am not ready for and it's going to be awkward and…"

She huffed and decided on not finishing her sentence. Instead she let her head rest on some files.

I looked deeply into her tired eyes and sighed. "Kate, Kate, Kate…Despite what you are willing to admit, I think that you guys have something more than a friendship going on." I watched Kate's horrified face and cleverly finished the phrase, "You know, like feelings inside…not like…you know…"

Kate paused for a moment and twirled her pen on her desk. She threw it back in the cup. "That's what I am afraid of. Things are fine the way they are…things don't have to change…"

"Somebody's jumping the gun," I grinned. "Who said things are going to change for the worse between you and Castle? However, it could change for the better if you want to…." I added.

Kate resumed her horrified facials. "And what would you mean by that?"

Instead of answering, I grinned broadly and let her mind know EXACTLY what I meant by the comment.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Cinderella, the ball _is_ now! You better hurry up before your biological clock strikes midnight."

That was the straw on the camel's back.

"If you think I would ever…_ever_…" Kate began.

"Want to have a relationship with Castle?" I suggested. "Look, I've seen the way you look at him."

"I _don't _gawk at h-"

"The way you talk about one day having kids, or a family."

"Well, that has _nothing_ to do with-"

"Your Castle angst calls…everyday…"

I smiled as I delivered my last point. "I win."

Kate was about to give a final argument, but (as if on cue), Castle clambered into the precinct. His face lit up when he saw Kate. Castle came to her, by the swivel chair, and he scooped her up in a warm embrace. I might be a bit nearsighted, but even a blind person could see that Castle simply loved Kate. A blind person could also see that Kate felt the same thing but accepting it was just a pleasant as swallowing a horse pill.

"Kate, you ready to go?" he asked. He got up from his stooped embrace and tried to take Kate's hand.

I quickly entered the scene and placed an arm on Kate's back and got up to leave the room. "I'll leave you two to talk it over," I said. As I turned to Kate, I whispered one last plea in her ears.

"Honey, I think it's time. Have some fun."

**Kate Beckett**

I sat there in the precinct in a daze. Sure, Castle had just swept me away and I loved how natural it felt when he was holding me in an embrace (I'm still getting used to that), but I had to think about the future. My nightmare situation was before me. It looked like I was out of moves and I would have to stay with Castle. Darn those checkmates.

"You need help with that?" Castle asked. He watched me fail with the gauze and the medical tape.

"I've got it," I lied again. There was no way Castle was going to start up a game of doctor. Heck no.

"I think I should help," he persisted. He looked at the cut on my arm and analyzed it.

"I don't think you need stitches," he observed. "But, I would get some of the bigger gauze sheets," he suggested. He glided his swivel chair to the first aid kit in the corner and he glided back to my chair where we sat dangerously close.

"Hold my hand," he instructed gently.

"What?" Dr. Castle was already in the house.

"I am putting on the anesthetics and the anti-bacterial goop," he explained. "It hurts, so hold my hand."

When I gave him an empty look, he smiled and involuntarily (on my part), grabbed my hand and squeezed it as he applied the ointment.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I bellowed, and it did. Whatever he was pouring onto my arm had the burn of battery acid.

Castle took his other hand and tapped my shoulder lightly. "It will be over in a moment," he reassured. "For now, picture micro bacteria being eaten alive by giant pac men…it's a good thing."

I closed my eyes for a moment and foolishly thought about that image. "It's not helping," I said.

Rick grinned, "No, but it's distracting. I learned that trick with Alexis. When you're a Mr. Mom you also have to be a full time doctor."

Silence issued for a moment as my mind wandered to Castle's family. I had to bring up a major flaw in his plan.

"I can't just go to your house without your family's consent," I pointed out.

"Glad you're ready to talk about this," he beamed, smugly. "Actually, my family _suggested_ that you come to live with us. You know, they really like you."

I waited in silence as Castle began to slowly apply the gauze to my arm.

"I know this is all so sudden," he said, gazing up at me from his work, "But, life is sudden sometimes, and you have to run with it. All change isn't bad."

There was more silence. I didn't know what to say. Plus, in all fairness, Castle's healing actions were distracting, strangely soothing, and melodic. I finally glanced down at my arm that Castle was so carefully working on. He sensed my avid staring and he looked into my face. We were mere centimeters away. I felt horribly sick…in a wonderful way. God, did he have an intoxicating aura.

"Today made me realize something," he whispered. Castle's voice sent a shiver down my spine. I cursed my body for reacting that way.

Since I couldn't speak, I let my eyes ask, _"What?"_

"Close your eyes." I glanced briefly into Castle's deep blue eyes and he judged my fearful reaction to his words. He gave me one of my own famous eye rolls. "Trust me."

I slowly did what he told me to do.

In the darkness that now enveloped my world, I could only feel only him, his warm, _living _breath against my ear. Then, something crept under my skin that I couldn't thwart off. Castle could have very well died trying to save me. He didn't think about himself. That could only mean one thing…oh no…

"See what my life would be like without you?" I could sense that Castle was closing the already limited space between us.

"I don't see anything," I replied." My sickness was quickly turning into a rabid fever. Then I realized what he was trying to say…His life would be nothing without me. I froze.

I could feel a soft kiss on the edge of my face. I wanted to open my eyes and say something but something wouldn't allow me to. I let Castle's warm kisses scale down the side of my neck. I let out an exasperated noise and I continued to drown in his waves. I was helpless.

All of a sudden the rush stopped. Castle stopped. I opened my eyes.

"Castle, where you?" I looked around the precinct and that devil had already raced off somewhere.

"I'm here." Castle was standing by the precinct doorway and he had my coat in hand. "Why are you just staring at me?" He grinned wickedly, "What's wrong? I thought you would be feeling better by now."

I got up from the chair and observed the distance he had to scale to get to that spot. That was almost impossible.

"How did you get there?" This situation was beginning to trouble me. "You were here and then you are there and…"

Castle took my coat in his hand and he gave it to me, "I apparated over there. You know, like Harry Potter. Unless, you think that whole thing was a delusion. I won't deny you that belief."

I stood there flabbergasted.

He winked and took my hand and we left the precinct.

"Come on, me lady. Castle manor awaits you."

**Roy Montgomery**

Let's just put things this way, I am never working late shifts again. Sometimes, you see weird things that would _never _happen in real life. Take this night for instance. I was about to leave the precinct when I accidently witnessed something absolutely crazy.

I won't discuss with you what I saw (you'd probably laugh…and rightfully so), but I will say this: When I get home, I'm gonna sit down on the couch and get some _good _sleep. Later, I plan to get some medicine to deal with these allusions.

Anybody know some good anti-hallucinogens?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Poor Roy, I can't imagine what he saw…

;)

Please help me keep going because I plan to write some more chapters…keep looking!

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts (I love you guys!): **aero09, Beckett NYPD, KazeKitty, Bonesbbfan513, HBari92, Kelsey2010, cleopatra798, RomieG, Tivo2Live, bonesgrl18, andy1990, edinuzzo, SciFigal63, Tek 38, underarrest39, Samvalasam, and last but definitely not least, JisbonFriend.**

YOU GUYS ROCK!

Please, please, please review!


	3. Welcome to Castle Manor

**Author's note:** Even though the latest episode (Tick, Tick, Tick…) did not go as I planned it to, this still easily fits with the major gist of the plot. **BTW:** You said you wanted something romantic…I think you will be _**VERY**_ pleased with this. ;)

The beginning's very lighthearted. As for the ending…you'll get there. P.S. The ever growing "Thank You List," is at the end also!

**Welcome to Castle Manor**

"_We were sitting on a couch in his living room (each on our designated sides of the couch, mind you) and we were more or less (between stolen glances) paying attention to __The Sound of Music__ playing in the DVD player. Not to mention we shared some wine together. If you think I am a romantic however, you are sadly mistaken. This is not a date night._"-**Kate Beckett** (Mid-Chapter)

**Martha Rodgers**

I was just about to wrap up my life coaching on phone seminar when…

I got a text from Richard that Kate was coming over; I could not help but break out into theatrical free dance. I feel sorry for the poor bloke on the other end because it must have sounded like I had an ax murderer in my house. The fact that I hung up on him didn't help much either.

Amid my gleeful pleasures, I began to sing an elevated Broadway tune to complete this little jiffy. I was about to get to the climatic refrain of the masterpiece, when I was approached by a confused teen.

"Gram, you okay?" she asked. I could tell Alexis thought I had a bit more than coffee for my afternoon tea party.

"I am as light as a feather!" I squealed, "As merry as a schoolgirl!"

I took Alexis' hand and spun around the room.

"Gram…what's going on?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh god," Alexis began to look worried. "Dad's okay, isn't he?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why would I be this happy?" I asked.

Alexis raised a testing eyebrow. I saw her point and continued.

"Well, we have our disagreements but Rick is my boy, dear," I reassured. "Now, give a real guess as to what happened. It has to do with your father and Beckett."

"Oh my gosh," Alexis erupted with excitement. "Did they…um…"

Her voice understandably trailed off.

"No, no, no!" I felt like the bearer of bad news, "But the question is: Are they going to figure out what we've known all along?"

I watched my granddaughter's face flash a happy grin.

"Beckett's coming over!"

"That's right!" I felt like emitting a squee like a fan girl, so I did. "But we have some places to go off to," I added.

"Aw…" Alexis sighed.

"Here's what we'll do," I said. "We'll greet Kate and Rick. Then you're off to your friend's sleepover and I am… well, let's say I'm going on the prowl again!"

I looked over to Alexis and she exchanged a worried glance. "I don't know who is going to have the scarier night: the person you are prowling, or poor Kate."

I laughed as I ushered her out of the room to get ready. "I would bet on the latter, dear."

**Kate Beckett**

Something about today made an idea run wild in my head. Ideas are very much like small children. You let them go and they wander to the worst of places. The particular idea I had wandered to my heart.

The clock was ticking past midnight and I found myself situated next to Richard Castle. Despite the late hour, we were still scarred from the day's events. Sleep didn't even cross our troubled minds. We were sitting on a couch in his living room (each on our designated sides of the couch, mind you) and we were more or less (between stolen glances) paying attention to _The Sound of Music_ playing in the DVD player. Not to mention we shared some wine together. If you think I am a romantic however, you are sadly mistaken.

This is not a date night.

"This was my mother's favorite movie," I recalled solemnly. It was funny that we were even watching it. Apparently Martha put it in the DVD player and Castle and I were too tired to take it out and find something else. I continued to stare at the T.V. while Rick watched the screen glow in my eyes. I finally turned my head in his direction because his eyes were searing into the side of my face. They always demanded attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently. You never ask somebody if they are okay when you know they're not.

At my question, Rick snapped out of his gaze. His face looked tired but his eyes were filled with an unwritten expression.

"Just thinking about today," he said, "A lot of really scary things could have happened. I just—" He sighed and broke-off. Amid the stillness, I could hear the famous gazebo scene enveloping in the movie. Finally Maria realized that Mr. Von Trapp wasn't the person she thought he was. He was something much more. I silently watched the scene play out on the screen and I glanced over at Castle who was immersed in it as well. The silence was so thick I couldn't have cut it with a knife.

Finally he spoke.

"It's funny how sudden they have this revelation that they couldn't live without each other, isn't it?" he observed. I watched his expressionless face come alive as he turned towards me. There was something highly different in his tone of voice that I could not decipher. Before he turned his head back to the flick he winked, "Only in the movies, right Kate?"

I froze. Not only did hearing my name startle me, but I also began to get this feeling. The last time I felt a rush like this was when I was with Castle in the precinct and he…oh god. Just the memory of his warm kisses down my neck still makes my skin crawl. The way he made me feel was undeniably intoxicating. Not to mention, the way he left me sitting on that precinct chair regretting that he stopped kissing me was just plain cruel. Why couldn't I finally let my heart love Castle? I could steadily feel my quiet want turning into a burning need and then a complete submissiveness.

In the silence our stolen glances were saying what our words could not.

_I am yours._

"Cas…Richard," I said, finally. "I want to thank you for—"

He studied me intently. So intently that I forgot what I was saying. Thankfully for me, Castle has been known to finish my sentences.

"Kate, I need to tell you something."

He moved over so he was closer to me on the couch and took my hand. Our fingers slowly intertwined. I took a lungful of air to soothe my head rush.

"Yeah," I breathed back.

By now, one of Castle's hands made it to the small of my back and the other was sweetly placed on the back of my head. Our knees and noses were touching as we kneeled across from each other on the couch and I could feel the heat on his breath. I could hear his elevating breathing in my ear and I could sense his heart palpitating through the veins in his legs.

For a moment in time we saw each other's inner must feelings. Our armor turned into glass.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered. The next words almost didn't come. He needed to stifle them out. "I can't have this happen ever again. I was so stupid."

"No you weren't. I'm fine." In my hushed murmur I tried to reassure him that he wasn't the one out to harm me. Somehow, by the look in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"I hurt more than I heal," he choked.

I groaned as he let his hands cascade down the side of my back and onto the surface of the cushions. For a moment he just took me in. He saw my eyes burning with longing and my hand reached out for his.

Castle slowly nodded his head "no" and let go of my hand and placed it down. He quickly got off the couch, let out an exasperated sigh and took-off with our finished wine glasses and headed into the kitchen.

**Richard Castle **

I didn't realize how much anger and sadness (for my hurtful actions) I had welled up inside of me until I looked down at the shattered wine glasses on the floor. I originally intended that they were to go on the dish drying rack, but they landed feet away and they shattered as they hit the hard ground. As I picked up the shards of glass, I carefully tried not to cut myself. As I looked at the broken fragments, I couldn't help but think about my life and the miserable turn it was taking. If I wasn't selfish enough to realize how wrong and dangerous it was to post a real life person into my fantasy world, I wouldn't have to watch Kate in pain now. She was definitely suffering physical pain because of me. There's no doubt about that. Tonight, I saw her secretly wincing when she accidently moved her cut arm against something. I can't stand to look into her face or at her arm because every time I do, I think, "_Congratulations, you put that scar there."_

Unfortunately, I also am aware of the mental scars I caused too. The clock is ticking to about 1:30 in the morning now and she should be dead tired. _Should_ being the key word there. I can tell she's so scared from the day's events that it robs her mind of sanity and peace. It gives her the inability to sleep.

Not to mention what just happened on the couch. Damn, I should have kissed her. Or, at least tell her that I loved her because there is no doubt in my mind I feel that way…that I've _always_ felt that way. I need to stop paying games.

"OUCH!"

I was suddenly zapped out of my thoughts because I picked up a piece of glass without thinking. The sharp sucker tore through my hand and it was bleeding profusely.

"Castle? God, what happened in here?"

Kate rushed into the room and she immediately began to worry over what was transpiring. I tried to tell her to go back to the living room, but she would hear none of it. She continued her inquiry.

"What happened here?" she asked again. She settled me into a kitchen chair and got a towel for my hand. Amid gasps of discomfort, I tried to answer.

"I was…washing the glasses and I _ouch_ was about to put them _ouch_…on the drying rack and…_ow_." Despite my sentence break-ups and awkwardness, I think Kate got the message. She began her work by grabbing a first aid kit over the sink.

"Let me see your hand," she said. I looked into her tired eyes and obeyed. I watched silently as she slowly pricked small shards of glass out of my hand. Surprisingly, at the pace she went and with the gentle movements she used, it didn't hurt that much. However, by the time she was done, her hands were covered in my blood.

"I would wash that," I suggested. "I think I got the band-aid wrapping from here."

Despite my warning she continued.

"A couple thousand blood-transmitted diseases don't scare me as much as the state of your hand," she joked. She formed a smile, "Isn't it my turn to play doctor?"

I gave her a shocked face at her comment. "You never have to ask, Kate," I grinned.

"Hmm…Glad I'm trusted," she replied, and then she went back to her work. Within a minute's time she had my cut cleaned and bandaged. She had the precision and skill of a doctor.

"I can see you looking at my arm," she said in a monotone. Kate glanced up from her finishing touches to look me in the eye.

"Oh, sorry," I said, shamefully. "I am just so sorry I—"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Kate put a finger over my mouth and then slowly released it to point to both of our bandaged arms.

"We match now, so don't think I am special." She grinned and began to put the first aid kit away and she washed her hands.

Despite her apparent disdain for the topic, I had to let Kate know how I felt. I had to finish my apology.

"I am sorry," I said. I stood up from my chair and followed Beckett into the living room. "For what happened to you with this bomber stalker and a moment ago for when I rudely left you on the c—"

But before I could continue, Beckett pulled me in, closing the gap between us. Our lips locked and her hands went from the back of my head to around my neck. The combination of the full force at which she came at me and my weakened balance caused me to fall over onto the couch. She came crashing on top of me. I groaned as she suddenly pulled away. She was testing me.

Did I feel the same way, too? Of course I did.

I used my bandaged hand to circle her lovely face and I kissed the scar, which my fateful actions brought about. I lowered my hands from under her arms to her hips and I planted one last and longing sacred kiss on her lips and she returned the kiss…deeply.

I can never remember when I felt that feeling before. That pure love, that fire that burned in the pit of your stomach for somebody else. She was sending me into a frenzied vertigo. I needed more.

By the end of this, we were breathless, so we came up for air. Unfortunately the laws of nature required that we break off the moment.

As soon as Kate was able to regain her breath, she lay down on my chest, besides me on the couch and spoke.

"Well, now that I got that off my chest, shall I say, I think I can sleep in peace now," She let out a chuckle and smiled softly as she turned her head away from me. A moment later, I slowly turned her body so I could see her face and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Kate Beckett was fast to sleep in my arms.

I smiled at her child-like face and planted a kiss on her forehead. I let my head nestle into her cherry smelling hair and I drifted off to sleep with her. I beamed and basked in the moment not even a determined bomber could take away from us.

**Jameson Rook**

It's not important that you know my real name. I could care less. The one thing I'll tell you is that it's not Jameson Rook. He's my alter-ego and I'm on a hunt.

Nikki Heat _will_ burn.

I said what I meant and I meant what I said. I meant every word of it. Kate Beckett _will_ burn. It's just going to take some time. One day, very soon, she'll be consumed by the flames wrought by her own malicious actions. After all my love, revenge is a double-sided sword.

As I sit here, I can see you Kate. I can see him hold you and kiss you. Just so you know…it hurts. Your knight in a shining "WRITER" vest will not be able to save you this time. He'll burn with you. I'll make sure of it. You'll burn Kate Beckett and you won't even see it coming.

The blaze will be like thousands of flaming fireflies ready to prey upon you.

They won't stop until they have nothing left to consume.

Sleep tight my love, my Nikki Heat…_for now_…

**Author's Note: **First: Sorry about the creeper killer. I read a psychology book about the criminal mind and I got some ideas.

Second Note: Phew, I feel exposed. This was the first time I wrote an "official" love scene. I mean, yah, I have done kisses but they were like "I-just-kissed-Aunt-Sue-for-two-seconds-cause-it-was-new-years-kiss." I wasn't anything like…ahem…this…

So, did it work? Have I conquered my love scene phobia? I don't know…can you tell me? Did you also like Martha's insight…? Shall I continue this tale?

AndThanks for all of the reviews and alerts (I love you guys! I have NEVER had this much support…it's overwhelming): **aero09, ****cyn23,**** castlebeckett4eva, ****I'm Widget,** **Space-Case7029,****keelzz64,**** Beckett NYPD,** **Manaso's Girl****, ****BuffyLoVe,** **elis75, MerDer-GSR-fan,** **MillieMollyMandy123****, KazeKitty, ****GreysAddict21,** **Bonesbbfan513, HBari92, ****LittleWeasleyGirl- Kate Castle,**** Kelsey2010,** **hjlutherbsw,** **hollyzinny,** **HoshiHikari,** **elis75, ExtraordinaryKB, Corrie,** **I'm Feeling Puckish,** **Lois Lynn Carter, Fallen Angels of Love,**** cleopatra798, ****Becauseyouretall,** **simply-a-fan,****Shadowhunter536,** **Country2776,** **Lurker 760, RomieG,** **Simpleman,****shewhorunswithvampires,** **Belong-To-The-Music,** **csimiamilover09,** **serendipity112233****, Tivo2Live, ****Cowgirl621, chocomonkey1018,****catiluvbooth,****thump,** **bonesgrl18, andy1990,** **osulover,**** edinuzzo, ****watashikirei,** **SciFigal63, Tek 38, underarrest39, ****diavoloduchessa,** **starla21,**** JisbonFriend, Samvalasam, and last but definitely not least my amiga,** **Elishak****.**

**And: All of my faithful readers…I might not know you by penname but you're all still amazing!**

YOU GUYS ARE EXTRAORDINARY! (Tehe "I felt like emitting a squee like a fan girl, so I did."-Martha)


	4. Taste of Fire

A/N: Here's the "Super Chapter" to get you in the mood for tonight's episode (that I didn't know was tonight). Here we have the delightfully sarcastic Agent Shaw, SUPER Lanie/Esposito moments, defining Caskett time, and the final horrifying stalker confrontation that will leave all of the character's lives forever changed. I promise (that despite length) this chapter flows easily! PLEASE REVIEW and find _**your**_ username in the thank-you list ;) That monstrous list is _half_ the reason why this chapter looks so long.

**Taste of Fire**

"_Love is the fire of life; it either consumes or purifies…"-Unknown_

**Richard Castle**

The morning light whispered gently. For one of the first times this week I felt well rested. I have no idea how long I slept there on the couch, but it could have been ages for all I cared. It was good to feel fully awake for once.

I was about to get up off the couch, when I felt a light flutter of breath against my ear and a light hand on my chest. Damn, for a second I almost forgot what transpired the last night. I guess when good things like that happen, you can only think it all was a dream. I smiled to myself and combed my bandaged hand through Kate Beckett's hair. I just laid there beside her and I was savoring the present; saving the moment in permanent brain storage space.

"Morning love…" Kate's eyes flickered to life and she planted a light kiss on the side of my cheek. I could feel a light blush creeping onto my beaming face. Her lovely lips were still so foreign to me.

"Morning extraordinary…" I returned her greeting and gave her kiss on the lips. It began as a very light brush but we both found ourselves deepening it. Every time she kissed me, I had this feeling. It was beyond butterflies. Disappointingly, (even being an author), I can't find words for it. But whatever _it_ is, I wanted to feel this way for the rest of my life.

I was about to place one last kiss on Kate's forehead, when I heard a startlingly sarcastic voice from the corner of _my _living room.

"Get a room, Romeo," the voice huffed.

Kate and I quickly sprang off the couch and I stared in horror at the slim figure typing at a computer in my room. The home invader had her back turned on us and she stopped to take her red hair out of a bun. By Jove, why did the devil's sister have to break an entry?

It was Agent Jordan Shaw.

"How did _you_ get in here?" I immediately began to assess the troubling situation.

Agent Shaw paused for a moment and then spun the swivel chair to face me. She had a maniacal grin that spelled only ominous things. "I received FBI permission to come here and watch on you two. We have to keep you both safe with a crazed killer on the hunt."

The answer still didn't satisfy my jumpy nerves.

"But I mean _how_ did you get in here?"

She placed her fingertips together and put her grinning face on top of them. "I have methods to my madness, believe me writer boy." She gave a dark wink and continued. "If you feel this is illegal, I will gladly write a warrant for myself to spare you the _legal_ troubles of what I'm doing."

I tried to formulate a reply, but I was stunned speechless. I glanced over to Kate who looked just as horrified at the present situation. I just glared at Jordan Shaw, who was beginning to resemble the grinning Cheshire cat more and more every moment.

"This is my cue to say 'I told you so,'" Jordan said. Her voice was always monotone yet highly cynical. "I was willing to bet my entire life's paycheck that you two were sleeping together. Now, who's far from the truth?"

Kate's face filled with defense and she turned on her detective mode. "We fell asleep on the couch…um…together. That's different!" Fortunately for my ego, I knew that the "one and done" detective was speaking. Unlike me, she still has some dignity to live for.

Jordan began to laugh and she clutched her stomach. "Oh my, I don't mean to go all 'attorney' on you, she said, air-quoting the word _attorney_, "but they are pretty much the same thing."

"No," Kate objected. "It's like saying—"

"I've seen you two long enough to _KNOW_ you've got it going on," she objected, coolly. "Case closed."

"Oh my, what did I miss?" Martha sighed dramatically. Apparently, she just got home, and she was standing in the doorway. Of course she decided bungee into the conversation at the opportune moment. I put my head in my hands as I saw my daughter follow after her. Hopefully she didn't hear the previous exchange.

"Oh, hello…Agent Shaw," observed Alexis with a wondering glance. "Ah, what brings you here this fine morning?"

I turned to my daughter and made sure she saw my annoyed glare in Agent Shaw's direction. "I was wondering the exact same thing."

Agent Shaw got up from my desk and clambered over to where we stood. "I am just trying to make sure your dad and his..._lover_ are okay."

"_Dad?"_ I glanced over to my extremely confused daughter and I placed a hand over her shoulder and tried to lead her into the kitchen.

"I will discuss this misinterpreted situation during breakfast," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, I'm holding you on that one," she whispered back. "Want me to make breakfast?"

I could tell she was trying to escape the awkward situation before her and I wanted to do the same thing, so I gently pulled Kate's sleeve and brought her and Alexis along with me.

"What are we doing?" Kate whispered.

"Making breakfast," I whispered back.

"What's on the menu?" Alexis wondered.

As she said this, I made once last glance to the scene in the living room. "Eggs…" I began. Then I glanced over to Jordan Shaw talking to my mother and then I finished, "The deviled kind."

**Kate Beckett-(8 hours later)-In a FBI trailer outside the "apparent" location of Nikki's stalker…**

"What's wrong Castle?"

It was obvious to me that Castle wasn't easily following the new plan Agent Shaw had established over morning breakfast. With that look he had now in his eyes, he resembled a kid who found a piece to their favorite puzzle missing. He was stumped.

"Castle?" I tried again. This time I did a hand-sweep over his face.

"Oh, nothing…" He replied. He went back to his puzzled glaze-over.

"Castle," I waited until he was giving his full attention and then I continued, "I know you well enough now to sense that something isn't right for you. What is it?"

He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just…I wouldn't write it this way," he confessed.

Now it was my turn to exchange a puzzled glance, "Well, how would you write this?"

"If I wrote this story, and I was the killer," he began, "I would have the FBI headed for my supposed warehouse headquarters and I would have a bomb waiting for them. They would never see it coming."

I froze and absorbed what he was saying. He thought we sent the FBI into a trap. We played the cards the way serial killer wanted us to. We set ourselves up for this checkmate. Game over.

"And where would you be?" I asked. I waited in baited breath for an answer.

"Oh, I would be nearby," he said. "I would be on the outskirts of the whole scene…watching. I would have the switch to the bomb and I would make sure I got everybody I wanted to deal with."

"And what happens when he finds out I'm not there?" I whispered.

I waited in silence for his reply, but when I met his gaze, I saw his eyes were wide in horror at a figure that I could hear clambering behind me.

"Well that's easy Nikki," the cold and familiar telephone voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered as I felt a frozen gun barrel against my head and I stifled a scream as he lifted a second rifle to Castle's head. "I just find you here," he finished.

"_Stop_ it!" Castle shouted. "Don't lay a finger on her!"

I could see Castle try to clamber to disarm the man, but he slammed Castle on the side of the head with the gun. I screamed as his head crashed helplessly with a hard smack into his trailer seat.

"And that goes for you too, Nikki!" he spat at me. I could see his fierce brown eyes trace my movements to some weaponry behind my seat that was unreachable. I glanced over at Castle, who had a large bruise forming on the side of his head and a nasty gash that began to bleed. He looked like he might slip from consciousness.

"Leave Castle alone!" I ordered. "It's _me _you want. Take _me_!"

Despite my years of training and preparation for hostage situations, I felt helpless. Something about seeing Castle being pulverized made me melt with rage and sorrow.

"So, Nikki," the stalker continued, "Is this your boyfriend? His voice then suddenly elevated to an extreme rage. His shouting was deafening, "IS HE YOUR _LOVER_! TELL ME!"

When I didn't answer, he turned and slapped the side of my cheek with so much force that my throbbing face felt like it had its own heartbeat. As I looked down, I could see blood cascading onto my white blouse.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted again. "DO YOU _LOVE_ HIM?"

I glanced over at Castle, who by now, was tied to his chair (like me) by the crazed man. Castle also had blood streaming down the side of his face. He looked at me for a moment and a single tear came from the corner of his drooping eye.

"I AM _WAITING_!" the killer shouted. He was growing even more psychotic…if that was even possible.

"Look," I said quietly, amid gasps of pain. "Nobody has to get hurt here. We can help you."

"_You_," he hissed back. "You can help _me_? What do you think I am? _A damn idiot? _I will have you know that you hurt me beyond _ANYONE_ I have ever known and I will have you _pay_ for it."

"I am sorry," I tried. I was beginning to lose composure. "Can we just talk about this? I can't have you hurting all of these innocent people. If it's _me_ you want, just deal with _me_."

"No!" Castle objected. I looked as he rubbed his hands raw trying to release himself from his bondage. "I can't have you do this. It's my fault!"

The killer suddenly flashed a grin that scared away the remaining fragment of sanity in my mind. "So you _are_ lovers. This is why I have to kill you. All bitches like you have to die! It is always better to be feared than loved and you two will die as just another pair of _lover_ fools!"

I shuddered in horror as he suddenly turned his wild face to me pulled me into a painful kiss. His teeth stung against my bottom lip. He smelled like gasoline and something in his mouth tasted horribly. When the dreadful ordeal was over, I began to gag whatever was in his mouth.

"Revenge tastes funny doesn't it Nikki?" he said.

I glanced over at him and still tried to release myself from the horribly tight bondage. I was not going to let this psycho killer destroy anybody. I had to live on.

"I will give you one last moment together," the killer cooed. "Say goodbye to the pity of an excuse for a lover."

When he was done with his agonizing soliloquy, I could barely bring myself to look into Castle's eyes one last time. It felt so wrong that we finally admitted our feelings for each other one day and the next day we were to be brutally murdered.

Just the thought of what could have been was even more haunting than the fates we were about to meet.

"Kate, I am so sorry…" Castle chocked. "I…I..love you. And…I am sorry it took me this long to tell you."

I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt a burn rushing down my face as my tears mixed-in with my cut. I slowly closed my eyes as Castle strained against his bonds to move forward enough to kiss me one last time on the lips. I kissed back and continued to cry as I could taste his blood from his face as it entered my mouth.

When we finally parted, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. "For all the pages that death tore away, Kate…" he whispered.

Amid my tears a hushed, "I love you," was all I could muster back.

"Well, now that this soap opera is out of time," the killer said, pushing us apart. "It's time to move to the grand finale."

He picked up a 10-gallon tank of gasoline, and he poured some of the foul-smelling stuff into a wine glass he produced from his black bag.

"A toast to Nikki Heat," he chimed. "The witty fool who _thought_ she was in love."

And to our horror, he plugged his nose and downed the entire glass of gasoline. He used the rest of the tank to pour on the floor around me. I flinched as I felt his hands wrap around my neck. I could smell his foul breath in my ear.

"Castle," he cackled mercilessly. "It's time for you to watch Nikki Heat burn!"

I tried to scream, but he placed a hand over my mouth that was suffocating. Castle began to shout something in my defense, but it all turned into a blur.

I knew I was going to die.

The last thing I remember was Castle's screaming, the foul smell of gasoline, and the killer lighting and swallowing a match…

**Agent Shaw (30 minutes earlier)-Warehouse Hallway-**

"Remind me why we're here again?" Ryan chimed, as we began to clamber up some stairs to a broken-down warehouse that I was _dead_ sure contained our killer.

"I brought all of you here, including all of the M.E.'s, to try and find our killer once and for all," I explained. "And, if he does not happen to be here, I know this place is tied to our killer, so we can go to forensics for help on that."

"I feel like a need a bullet-proof vest like you guys when I am hearing this," Lanie said. I whipped around and looked at the discomforted medical examiner. Esposito also heard what she had to say, and he took off his vest and in a silent gesture to Lanie, he offered it to her.

"I can't take that." Lanie lightly pushed it back to him.

"Is this human concern I detect?" Esposito grinned. "It's a rarity from you these days."

"No," Lanie teased, "I just don't want your company in the morgue. I would detest your living or dead company. However, the dead form would be much nicer….you'd be more _silent_…"

I stamped my foot impatiently and entered the conversation, "Can you guys make out later? We kind of have a serial killer to catch."

I slowly watched as they took some deep breaths and joined me on planet earth. God, sometimes I feel like these people's mothers. It's either that, or the head of some freaky reality T.V. dating show or something.

**Esposito (-Warehouse Basement-) **

"So what does this go to?" I asked. We were all in the basement of the warehouse and there was a strange looking box at the end of the room.

I glanced over at Agent Shaw and her face filled with horror.

"_That_ would be a bomb, genius," she gasped. "We all need to get out of here…and fast!"

At those words, I immediately placed it down and began to go towards the metal door. I almost reached it, but it was quickly slammed and bolted by a dark figure. I turned to look at the room full horrified faces and then to Agent Shaw who was already tying to rip the casing off of the bomb. After some time, she finally realized the whole room was staring at her for orders. After all, she was the Mama Hen here.

"Well," she said, "what are you all staring at? Half of you get on the door and somebody get over here and help me stop this thing. Just so you know, I plan on going home today to my husband and kids."

**Lanie Parish (-Warehouse Basement-)**

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful brown eyes?"

I looked up from my bomb work with Agent Shaw and gave Esposito a less than pleased glance although I could feel a flush of scarlet creeping into my face.

"You want to help or something?" Agent Shaw said in a monotone. She didn't even waste here time to look up from her work. "We got five minutes here on the clock and this is all you can do?"

"Well," Esposito replied. "I figured I had to tell her that _sometime_."

I glanced up from the work at Esposito's worried face and for a moment I regretted the look I gave him earlier. I settled on telling him something as well. "I like your smile."

'Oh really?" he chuckled. My comment must have caught him by surprise because I could see a tiny blush slink-up the side of his face.

"Sleepover conversations later you two," Agent Shaw interrupted. "Can you both go and look for some pliers…or something to get this wire cut…"

I rolled my eyes and exchanged an annoyed glance with Esposito as we began our mission for the pliers. Since this basement was literally a bomb-making factory, it did not take too much time for us to find a stack of equipment.

"Hurry up!" Jordan shouted. I could tell she was losing all of her original cool and composure. This was make-it or break-it time. "I have one minute to cancel this sucker!" she shouted.

We frantically handed her the pliers and she quickly disabled an electronic boards circuit until she was left the ominous task of deciding which cord to cut.

"Forty-five seconds!" Agent Shaw shouted. She glanced over at the people on the door crew, but it wasn't budging. She took a deep breath and went back to the bomb.

"Did I ever tell you that I like your humor?" Esposito turned to me and nervously tried to carry out a conversation. Despite the horrible feeling that was knotting in my stomach, I could feel a visible smile form about my lips.

"Thirty-five seconds…"

"Did I ever tell you that the first time I met you, I thought that you were the hottest thing on the face of the earth…" I admitted bashfully.

"Twenty-five seconds!"

He laughed and I could feel him get closer to me. The rest of the chaotic room disappeared from my conscious for quite some time here.

"Have you moved on?" he asked. "Or, do you still think of me that way?"

I thought for a moment as to what I should respond, but only the truth could come out. "Yah…to the latter…"

"Fifteen seconds!"

"God, I'm going to miss you Lanie," he said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I melted.

"Five seconds!"

"Esposito…I mean Javier…I" I began.

"Got IT!" Jordan screamed. She pulled a red wire from the bomb and its ticking ceased. The room of FBI agents erupted in applause and in a brief second, I felt Esposito kiss me on the side of the check. Before I could even react, however, he was on the door team that sprung the mountings on the steel door open. With that monumental occasion, we began to leave the building.

"This is amazing isn't it?" Jordan Shaw stood next to me and she could not help but verbally express her surprise at the situation turn out.

Since I was more or less still in Oz-land, this was my response, "Yah, he's amazing…"

Finally when I realized mistake, I turned my head to Agent Shaw, who gave me a sarcastic but playful eye roll.

"You guys at the 12th precinct are so messed up," she observed. "But…you are the most lovable group of funny farm escapees I have ever met."

**Castle (Inside burning FBI trailer)**

"_KAAAAATEEE!"_

With one light of a match Kate's entire world was engulfed in flames. I felt incredibly nauseous from the horrid smell of the killers burning body. The thick smoke twisted and quickly consumed all of the breathable air in the trailer. As my air supply slowly began to fade into nothing, I pulled as hard as I could against my bondage, and as I did, the ropes seared into my wrists. With a couple more antagonizing tugs, I finally broke free and began to fan the flames to find Kate.

When I reached her, my heart stopped. She wasn't breathing and her face was an ashen grey color. I called out her name to her multiple times…but she didn't reply. With all my remaining strength, I quickly untied her, pulled her from the trailer, and smashed one of the doors open into the outside. I placed Kate down and painfully crashed into the concrete.

My world faded into a rushing whirl of nothing.

**Agent Shaw (2 Days Later)**

I hated hospitals. In my profession, going to one was always a painful experience. I work around dead and critically wounded people all day, but that never means I get 'used to it'. I never will be. Thankfully for my remaining sanity however, this trip to the hospital was not going to be too bad.

"Where are we going?"

I turned to my son, Billy, who was holding some flowers and he was trying to keep up with me. I took his hand and I began to answer his question.

"We are going to see some everyday heroes," I said. "I need to say bye to some people."

"Can we give say bye, too?" my daughter Grace chimed in.

I glanced her way and gave her a warm smile, "I think they will be delighted to see you."

I got into Kate's hospital room and I could see her having a quieted conversation with Castle, who was sitting at the end of her bed. When I came through the door, they stopped their conversation and greeted me and my children.

"Now I won't keep you two long," I promised, "but I wanted to say goodbye to the both of you. I know sometimes I have been less than admirable acting, but I hope we can still keep in touch."

Castle gave me a wink and he moved over to give me a warm handshake and a hug. "I have a feeling you are going to creep onto the pages of my next novel," he smirked. "Look for her next time and I'm pretty sure your character is self-explanatory."

For some reason, when I laughed at his joke, I felt something clump in the base of my throat. Hell, I never get emotional like this. Finally, (amid my near breakdown), I turned to Kate in her hospital bed.

"It's been great Kate. You're a brilliant detective," I beamed. I got closer to her and gave her a hug. I whispered in her ear. "Just so you know dear, you can easily handle a family and your work life. If I could do it, you definitely can."

When we broke the embrace, I looked into her face and her knowing smile and I gave her a shy wink.

"Take care of Rick for me and keep him in line," I pleaded. "I don't want to be hearing about him doing anything naughty."

Finally, I gathered up my children and I took one last glance at the wacky pair. I felt a tear forming in my eye and I let it fall.

As I studied Castle and Kate, I could tell that they were (despite their fondest efforts of hiding it) having a hard time adjusting to me showing any emotion. I let out a laugh and replied to the situation in the way I deemed most appropriate for a dark humored person like myself.

"Until the next body?" I offered.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing more of you, Agent Shaw." I watched as Castle flashed one of those famous boyish grins of his. "We'll definitely catch you…on the dark side…"

~FIN~

AndThanks for all of the reviews and alerts (I love you guys! I have NEVER had this much support…it's overwhelming. Gah, I'm going to cry!): **aero09, ****cyn23,**** castlebeckett4eva, ****I'm Widget,** **Space-Case7029,****keelzz64,**** Beckett NYPD,** **Manaso's Girl****, ****BuffyLoVe,** **elis75, MerDer-GSR-fan,** **MillieMollyMandy123****, KazeKitty, ****GreysAddict21,** **Bonesbbfan513, HBari92, ****LittleWeasleyGirl- Kate Castle,**** Kelsey2010,** **hjlutherbsw,** **hollyzinny,** **HoshiHikari,** **elis75, ExtraordinaryKB, Corrie,** **I'm Feeling Puckish,** **Lois Lynn Carter, Fallen Angels of Love,**** cleopatra798, ****Becauseyouretall,** **simply-a-fan,****Shadowhunter536,** **Country2776,** **Lurker 760, RomieG,** **Simpleman,****shewhorunswithvampires,** **Belong-To-The-Music,** **csimiamilover09,** **serendipity112233****, Tivo2Live, ****Cowgirl621, chocomonkey1018,****catiluvbooth,****thump,** **bonesgrl18, andy1990,** **osulover,**** edinuzzo, ****watashikirei,** **SciFigal63, Tek 38, underarrest39, ****diavoloduchessa,** **starla21,**** JisbonFriend, Samvalasam, and last but definitely not least my amiga,** **Elishak****.**

**And: All of my faithful readers…I might not know you by penname, but you're all still amazing!**

Thanks for being with me for this whole crazy ride. (I know this is the furthest thing from how the episode will turn out, but one can take creative liberties.) Through this story, I have been able to Castle chat with a lot of you guys and it's been great to have all of these new friends! Sadly though, now it's time to put this story to rest.

If you've followed, can you review? I would love to know how you felt about the story! Until the next body ;)

HA, PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON! ;)

(Anonymous reviews welcomed, too)


End file.
